Realization
by audacities
Summary: Usagi realizes that sometimes, you can't wait for somebody to save you. Sometimes, you've got to save yourself. ONESHOT.


* * *

Stop, drop and roll. It sounded more like something she had learned on a grade 3 field trip to the local fire station than a courageous move made by somebody saving the world. Somehow, she felt like she hadn't quite mastered the art of looking good. Somehow, she felt like she didn't measure up to what everyone else expected of her. Somehow, just somehow. Flat against the ground, she felt fire skim her back. The outfit didn't catch on fire, yet she could feel the heat. Sometimes, she wished she didn't feel it. It would be so much better, wouldn't it? She doubted it.

One swift movement later, she was on her back, facing the monster that was bent on spitting flames. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion she couldn't help but look down. Her costume was dirty, her own blood staining the normally white parts now. This wasn't the glorious part of saving the world. Her hair had already come undone, the blonde turning red from the cut on her face.

_Crash._ She turned once again. Being Sailor Moon was not an easy task. She could hear Ami shouting, but it sounded distant. Even the Rei's cries were far away. As if, somehow, she was further away from the action. Yet the action was were she was, wasn't it?

Gathering up the courage, she pulled herself to her knees before quickly running. The could feel the heat of the flames following her. The fight had progressed from an abandoned area of town to a local forest. That wasn't smart of her, fire and wood don't mix well now don't they. Her breath didn't last her long, the Sailor Senshi still screaming after her. Hiding behind a tree, she saw the faint bubbles of Ami's attack consuming the area. The monster in the background screamed, or perhaps that was just its growl. Its cries of agony could be a war cry for all she knew. Breathing heavily she couldn't help but cower behind the tree. So this was the famous Sailor Moon, hiding behind a tree when she should be out in front of the monster. A voice inside her mind told her she shouldn't be like this, yet this was her. Should she not be herself? Should she be the proud warrior that Luna expected her to be? Whimpering, she stood up, knees shaking in fear. She was a coward. _Tuxedo Kamen wasn't a coward._ No, he wasn't. Shaking her head, she ran her hands against the trunk of the tree. It hurt, the grooves of the tree scratched her hands in an uncomfortable manner.

The flames suddenly blasted by. She yelped in fear, arms automatically coming to cover her face in a protective manner. It didn't take long before the tears started to fall, her wailing capturing the attention of things it shouldn't have. The Youma stared at her, face on. She continued to wail, yet stopped in time to stare head on at the cause of her current misery. She wanted the rose to come, oh how she wanted it. The rose that would signal that he was there to save her. To make sure that she was fine, to save her. Yet his rose didn't come. At the last moment she caught herself in the act of standing by and not doing anything; she couldn't be a coward anymore. She was stronger than that. Her hand rose up to her tiara, the all-familiar attack screaming from her lips as if it was her first instinct. Sure enough, the tiara flew and it didn't take long before it hit the Youma face on, it crumbled to dust. Exhausted, she fell to the her knees. She had fought, she had done it all by herself. The odango head that everyone claimed she was, she wasn't. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. The blood and sweat still lingered on her skin but surprisingly enough it was the last thing on her mind. 666 WORDS LAWLZ

Looking up at the sky above her, she let out a cry of joy. It didn't take long for the other Senshi to hear her voice scream through the woods which had now turned into a victory dance. Tuxedo Mask would be proud of her. Looking up over the horizon, she figured it was her imagination, but there he was on a building, beaming at her. With one swift movement of his cape, she saw him leave, or perhaps it was all just something she had dreamt up in this hypomania state she was in.

Luna's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Good job Usagi."

Somewhere in her mind she could hear him echo those same words.

A foolish, love sick smile stuck on her face, she accepted the compliment before starting on her way home.

Some things never change, girls in love can't be bothered with anything else.

-------------------------------

**A/N**; quick author's note. this was an idea that pretty much came to me during the middle of lunch, don't expect it to continue into anything else. if anything, it's a short theme-ish idea. I know, it's short and the paragraphs are big but don't let that scare you away. thanks for taking the time to read. reviews are appreciated but a smile on your face is enough for me.

special thanks to my friends anti(hopeless92) and ica(KeikoHyuuga) for giving me ideas and pushing me to write it. they both write prince of tennis fan fics, go check them out if you're into that sort of…thing.

xoxo, raluca.


End file.
